Breaking Away
by Blaire023
Summary: COMPLETE. Post 'Spirit'. Chloe's past and present intertwine. BADChloe and Lex. Chlex.


Title: Breaking Away  
Author: Blaire  
Disclaimer: Uh...no. The theme from 'Spirit' wasn't mine but the rest is.  
Rating: R for bad language and sexual uhm...stuff :yeahbaby:  
Summary: BAD!Chloe  
Pairing: Chloe/Lex  
Song: Breakaway by Kelly Clarkson

_Grew up in a small town  
And when the rain would fall down  
I'd just stare out my window  
Dreaming of what could be  
And if I'd end up happy  
I would pray  
_  
**Past**

Chloe shifted in bed, the small, cramped one bedroom of her and her dad's one bedroom apartment and quelled the urge to cry. The pitter patter of rain on the tiny window overlooking a small concrete parking lot only urged her on. Her tears ran soft and scalding out of the corner of her eyes. The thought of the evening, and what she had learned of her best friend, of her peers. It was all a blur as that stupid prom queen tiarra taunted her from the dresser where she'd laid it.

The flowers she'd gotten were somewhere on the road from Smallville High to here as they'd been tossed out in a fit of rage.

She was sick and tired of being a fucking pawn to some otherwordly creature.

_Trying hard to reach out  
But when I tried to speak out  
Felt like no one could hear me_

Gabe stuck his head into his daughter's room and tried to keep the worry out of his voice. "Hey, sweetie."

Chloe turned her face into her pillow, wrinkling her stupid prom dress with the movement and mumbled something incoherent.

Gabe moved into the room and sat down beside her on the bed. He lovingly stroked the back of her hair and waited patiently for her to say something.

It didn't take long. Chloe turned her head to the side and looked up at her dad from one mascara streaked eye. "Why me?"

Gabe frowned. "I thought you were happy that you were nominated."

Chloe snorted and Gabe reached for the nightstand and plucked a tissue from it's box. He handed it to Chloe and she rubbed her eye with it, causing her mascara to smear in unnatural angles. "I was. It was like a dream, ya know." He didn't speak as she blew her nose and sat herself up in front of him. "It was like a dream even for me. Hard ass Chloe Sullivan." She blew her nose again and wadded up the tissue into a ball before shaking her fist. "Something always has to fuck it up." And with that exclamation she tossed herself backwards on the single bed and landed with a thump on the hard mattress.

Gabe sighed and looked down at his daughter. She was almost completely grown up. Soon she'd be moving out, moving on, going to college, getting a new life with new friends. He couldn't be more proud of her. He was going to miss his little angel.

Deciding to forego the speech on cursing, figuring she'd earned it this evening, he picked up the pillow and swatted her in the face. "I'm ordering out, what do you want?"

Chloe held the pillow to her face in hopes of being able to smother herself. Her muffled response came as no shock to Gabe.

He stood up and moved out of the room, "Right, one of everything it is."

_Wanted to belong here  
But something felt so wrong here  
So I pray (I would pray)  
I could breakaway_

Chloe went through the next three weeks of school with not a word to anyone. She dodged Lana's pouts, Clark's unexpected arrivals at the Torch, and stayed far away from the Talon for fear of exploding. She'd always known that Smallville was going to be a stepping stone in her life. She'd never belong, never stay longer than she needed to. And this summer, with her going to Metropolis and Clark and Lana both staying in Smallville, she was more than happy to hop the fastest route out of here.

_I'll spread my wings and I'll learn how to fly  
I'll do what it takes til' I touch the sky  
I'll make a wish  
Take a chance  
Make a change  
And breakaway  
Out of the darkness and into the sun  
But I won't forget all the ones that I love  
I'll make a wish  
Take a chance  
Make a change  
And breakaway_

On the morning of her graduation Chloe walked into the principal's office, collected her diploma an hour and a half ahead of schedule and everyone else, and got into the right frame of mind to drive the three hours it would take to get to Metropolis.

For four years she'd been Clark's sidekick, keeping his secrets whenever they'd pop up. Afraid that if he knew what she was aware of he'd go ballistic. She understood sometimes why he was so secretive. If half the population of Smallville knew what she did they'd all be insane with fear. She was sure Clark Kent would make his way in life, maybe even arise to monumental things someday. But it would have to be without her by his side. Because she wasn't going to settle for anything less than being her own person, making her own future, carving her own name in stone.

Chloe Sullivan was going to be the greatest. And now she was on her way to a new life.

**Present**

"Miss Sullivan."

Chloe looked over to her right where flashes went off every second and where a team of people were huddled around eachother under the awning of the hippest club to open in Metropolis. Which she was going to tonight. Chloe smiled and waved, aware of the way in which her midriff top rose up another notch revealing creamy skin and toned muscle.

After several years of playing the beat journalist, she'd finally made a name for herself. And she didn't regret one minute of the fame even as she'd submitted her story on the unveiling of Metropolis' very own hero.

She wasn't sure when her hatred of Clark had bubbled up, when it had consumed her like a deadly virus, but now she was glad to have it behind her. And for Clark to be the one who'd finally had his rug of luxury pulled out from under him. She grinned even wider as people screamed her name and she was led into the dark cavernous club with it's writhing bodies and it's continuously morphing lights.

_Buildings with a hundred floors  
Swinging around revolving doors  
Maybe I don't know where they'll take me but  
Gotta keep moving on, moving on  
Fly away, breakaway_

Chloe stepped out onto the dance floor, glad to be a part of the sea of bodies making love while standing up. The pulsing thrum of the bass coming out from under her made her body tingle in all the right places. The sweat that rolled down her nape and onto the small of her back made her feel more at home than she had been earlier tonight in her 40th floor penthouse.

The feel of warm, sweaty hands on her flesh, the hot breath of a mouth plastered against the side of her neck, the biting and suckling of teeth, tongue, electrically charged her and she turned to place her mouth against that of her molester and gasped out loud.

Lex grinned rakishly and snagged her hand with his, pulling her to a dark corner where they could have some privacy.

Chloe stared up at him, somewhat amused and somewhat shocked. "Lex?"

Lex leaned down, placing his mouth beside her ear and causing hers to be beside his as well. "Chloe."

Chloe latched onto his shirt as a passerby knocked into them. "What are you doing here?"

Lex chuckled in her ear, causing a delicious warmth to tingle and pool between her legs, her inner muscles clenching in a devious way. "I came for the grand opening." When his thigh nudged between hers she slipped her legs apart and groaned. "What about you?"

Chloe leaned her cheek against his and straddled his thigh, rubbing her swollen clit against the starchy material of his dark slacks. "Opening." She repeated breathlessly and leaned back to look at the enigma she hadn't seen in person or spoken to for nearly a decade.

"I see you got my invitation."

Chloe's brows pulled together and she stopped her grinding assault. Lex, noticing her withdraw, placed his hand on the small of her back and forced her body into close contact with his.

"You mean this is..."

"LexCorp is dabbling."

Chloe opened her mouth to speak and her words became muffled as he leaned his head down and took her lips with his, her tongue with his, her breath with his. He was relentless and Chloe gave up the fight, giving herself to him.

_I'll spread my wings  
And I'll learn how to fly  
Though it's not easy to tell you goodbye  
I gotta take a risk  
Take a chance  
Make a change  
And breakaway_

"I've wanted to do that since Smallville."

Chloe looked over at Lex as they both sat in the backseat of her limo, her driver winding the car through the streets of downtown Metropolis.

"It's probably best you waited." At Lex's arched brows she smiled and shoved a sweaty chunk of hair out of her face. "Me being underage at the time and you being at the top of everyone's bad boy list."

Lex smiled and hooked his arm around her, pulling her halfway on top of him in one slick move.

"I read your article a few months back."

Chloe nodded and rearranged herself on his lap. "And?"

"And."

Chloe leaned back to look at him, his eyes clear and yet guarded at the same time. "And what did you think?"

"I think..." Lex played with a strand of her hair, pulling her face closer to his. "I think it was educational."

Chloe pulled back and stared at him incredulously. "That's it, educational?"

Lex laughed and pulled her closer by her hips. "And enlightening."

Chloe grinned and took two handfuls of his shirt. "And?"

Lex laughed again as he shifted her on his lap until his arousal was made evident. "And I think you're incredibly talented."

Chloe smiled back as she leaned her face closer to his. "I'm rich now."

Lex smiled against her lips and whispered. "So am I."

Chloe laughed out loud and moved her lower half against his.

_Out of the darkness and into the sun  
But I won't forget the place I come from  
I gotta take a risk  
Take a chance  
Make a change  
And breakaway, breakaway, breakaway_


End file.
